culturefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Supernatural episodes
Supernatural is an American supernatural drama television series, created by Eric Kripke, that follows brothers Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) as they travel throughout the United States hunting supernatural creatures. The series borrows heavily from folklore and urban legends, and explores Pagan and Christian mythology, and their main adversaries throughout the series are demons. The series premiered on September 13, 2005 on The WB. The first season was broadcast on The WB, and following The WB's merger with UPN in September 2006, Supernatural continued to be aired on the new network, The CW. The first ten seasons are available on DVD in Regions 1, 2, and 4 and are also available on Blu-ray. The series was renewed for a twelfth season, which premiered on October 13, 2016. In January 2017, The CW renewed the series for a thirteenth season. Series overview | end1 = | infoA1 = 165 | infoB1 = 3.81 Statistics run from September 19, 2005 through May 7, 2006, leaving out the season premiere. | network1 = The WB | color2 = #303791 | link2 = #Season 2 (2006–07) | episodes2 = 22 | start2 = | end2 = | infoA2 = 216 | infoB2 = 3.14 | network2 = The CW | color3 = #16584C | link3 = #Season 3 (2007–08) | episodes3 = 16 | start3 = | end3 = | infoA3 = 187 | infoB3 = 2.74 | color4 = #1C4D6B | link4 = #Season 4 (2008–09) | episodes4 = 22 | start4 = | end4 = | infoA4 = 161 | infoB4 = 3.14 Statistics run from September 22, 2008 through May 17, 2009, leaving out the season premiere. | color5 = #000 | link5 = #Season 5 (2009–10) | episodes5 = 22 | start5 = | end5 = | infoA5 = 125 | infoB5 = 2.64 | color6 = #90281D | link6 = #Season 6 (2010–11) | episodes6 = 22 | start6 = | end6 = | infoA6 = 209 | infoB6 = 2.42 | color7 = #7A4D23 | link7 = #Season 7 (2011–12) | episodes7 = 23 | start7 = | end7 = | infoA7 = 176 | infoB7 = 2.03 | color8 = #59482E | link8 = #Season 8 (2012–13) | episodes8 = 23 | start8 = | end8 = | infoA8 = 152 | infoB8 = 2.52 | color9 = #1B5072 | link9 = #Season 9 (2013–14) | episodes9 = 23 | start9 = | end9 = | infoA9 = 141 | infoB9 = 2.81 | color10 = #F17618 | link10 = #Season 10 (2014–15) | episodes10 = 23 | start10 = | end10 = | infoA10 = 156 | infoB10 = 2.02 | color11 = #435751 | link11 = #Season 11 (2015–16) | episodes11 = 23 | start11 = | end11 = | infoA11 = 131 | infoB11 = 2.81 | color12 = #8E9C99 | link12 = #Season 12 (2016–17) | episodes12 = 22 | start12 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2005–06) Season 2 (2006–07) Season 3 (2007–08) Season 4 (2008–09) Season 5 (2009–10) Season 6 (2010–11) Season 7 (2011–12) Season 8 (2012–13) Season 9 (2013–14) Season 10 (2014–15) Season 11 (2015–16) Season 12 (2016–17) Specials | Aux1 = Rob Benedict | Aux2 = "Do You Believe in Miracles?" "Black" | Viewers = 1.07 }} }} Home video releases Notes References External links * * * * Category:Supernatural (U.S. TV series) episodes Category:Lists of American drama television series episodes Category:Lists of action television series episodes Category:Lists of fantasy television series episodes